


龙嫁

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui





	1. 上

“金龙为什么会这么听话？”

Yoroll——哦不，现在他是人形，应该叫张颜齐——眼球转动，瞥向感叹的人。

“那个龙骑士让它往东它就不敢往西，竟然连一点逆反的情绪都没有。”

“也不知道是使了什么花招。”

花招？

如果花招可以收买最强大的金龙的话，金龙还有什么资格立于金属龙族的顶端。

张颜齐对此嗤之以鼻。

不过，他和他的龙骑士，倒也确实不是以寻常方法结缘的。

Yoroll作为一只刚成年的金龙，前不久刚从家族中独立出来，寻觅自己的巢穴。

一处隐藏在高高洒下的瀑布后面，位于悬崖中间处的隐蔽洞穴。

这里清幽得很，根本不会有任何种类的低等生物发现，而且内在别有洞天，就算在这里储存上百年的财宝，里面的位置也绰绰有余。

本来刚寻到了新家，应该猎上成百头猎物，好好庆祝一番，可突然降临的生理需求却搅了Yoroll的兴致。

该死，为什么他会忘记，成年后不久就会到来的发情期呢。更何况初次发情时，交配的欲望本就异常强烈，他应该早点做好准备的。

Yoroll趴在他刚刚铺就的金币毯席上，灼热的气息从他的鼻间喷出。

好热，太热了。

他困窘地抓挠洞穴岩壁，思索着要不要飞去不远处的城镇，找些名为“人类”的低等生物交配。这种生物是出了名的纵欲物种，一年四季都在发情期，时时刻刻都能交配，听起来就很方便的样子。

虽然这种生物中还有一群名为“龙骑士”的，眼高于顶的族群。Yoroll想到这就有些没好气，凭什么这些所谓的“龙骑士”，凭借一些奇怪的血契，就能使高贵的龙族终生为其效命呢？

而且“龙骑士”这个名字，听起来就十分不敬啊！居然要骑在龙族的身上，简直是奇耻大辱！

Yoroll愤愤地磨牙，决定还是想想看附近还有什么其他便利的低等生物，可以解解他的近渴。

明亮的银色光辉在洞穴里闪现，Yoroll大惊。

传送阵？为什么我的巢穴里会有传送阵？在住进来之前他明明仔细检查过了，这是一处纯天然的洞天福地，根本没有低等生物涉足过的痕迹。

这太可恶了！

Yoroll撑起燥热的身躯，他倒要看看敢传送到他这里的家伙是何方神圣，如果是不幸传送错了地方，那不好意思，就正好做他的泄欲对象，再被悲惨地吞食殆尽吧！

光辉逐渐散尽，一个人影从光圈中走出。

在嗅到空气中溢散开的甜蜜气息的那一刻，Yoroll的竖直重瞳骤然收紧。

怎么会？是雌性金龙的味道！但他马上又晃晃大脑袋，不，不对，这明明是人类的气味，为什么会混合着雌性金龙的味道呢？

他纳闷地捧着脑袋蹲坐，全然没发现那人已经向自己走来。

“龙骑士姚琛，藉由血脉的指引，寻古老友族而来。”

“光明神在上，为我们的决斗公证，现在，我将对你发起绝对公平的挑战。”

“你赢，则我亡；我赢，你将会成为我姚琛的龙，与我签订跨越生死的血契！”

身披铠甲的龙骑士念着古龙而庄重的誓词，这是每一个对龙族发起挑战的龙骑士，都应该给予这个高贵种族的尊敬。

但是眼前这条龙似乎有些不太一样。

姚琛有些困惑，他在来之前设想了很多种可能性，不管是迎接龙族的暴怒，还是被敷衍无视，他都制定了应对的方案，可现下这种情况……

姚琛看着捧头做出思考状的大型生物，第一次对自己前二十多年人生的知识储备表示质疑。他们家族祖上有与金龙结缘的龙骑士，而且关系匪浅，但家族中授予的知识却从没有讲过这种情况。

还有这种龙吗？

而且不知为什么，从他凭借血脉传送到这只适龄金龙的洞穴里后，他就一直觉得胸闷，身体发紧，这似乎和自己平时兴奋或紧张的反应不很一致。

Yoroll努力思考了很久，也想不出为什么雄性人类身上能有雌性金龙的味道，因为按道理来说，龙族中的雌性更为高傲，她们绝不会去和非我种族结合，所以这个人类和雌性金龙交配过的可能性为零。

那么除此之外，就再没有合适的理由去解释了。

唉！想不出来！

Yoroll甩甩长长的尾巴抬起头，终于肯给这个叫姚琛的人类一个眼神。虽然他刚才在思考，但这家伙说了什么他可都听到了，想让自己做他的龙是吧，没那么容易！

Yoroll亮出利爪，蓄势待发，火与闪电的元素气息在他身边凝结。

姚琛见他终于有了斗争的意识，立刻打起精神，长刃出鞘，全身肌肉都紧绷起来。

决斗一触即发。

“嗯…哈……不要……”

姚琛竭力推搡往自己胯下凑的大脑袋，整个人虚软得使不上力。

不应该是这样的……明明刚才他们还在缠斗，为什么突然之间这只龙就对他行些非礼之事。而且自己的体力也消耗得太快了，身体没过多久就开始一颤一颤地站不稳，他明明还没有使出全力。

与内心满是复杂疑问的姚琛不同，Yoroll脑中的想法可要简单多了。

哦哦哦这个人类好香好香！我好想交配啊我忍不住了！

姚琛身上雌性金龙的气息让Yoroll从一开始就无法集中精神，开打没一阵，他就被甜香诱惑得彻底失去战意，只想压住姚琛尽情纾解交配的欲望。

他将体型缩小成只比姚琛大一圈，刚好可以圈住他的猎物的大小，低头撕咬姚琛身上的铠甲。

嘶……有点硌牙，不愧是专门制造来抵御金龙的防具。不过！这些在一心只想着要交配的抓狂龙族面前，都是不堪一击的！

铠甲应声断裂的那刻，姚琛的脸色倏而变白，在最强大的金属龙面前失去防具，这意味着什么已经不言而喻。

胸甲脱落的时候，相连的头盔也被带掉，Yoroll盯着马上要成为自己第一个雌性的人类，满意地点点头。

相貌生得还不错，眼睛鼻子嘴巴看起来都温温柔柔的，更有性致了呢。就是为什么被我看一眼就把眼睛闭起来了，人类不应该是那么的害羞的生物啊，不都应该非常不知廉耻吗？

脑子里只想着交配的他哪知道，姚琛现在只以为自己就要丧命于龙口之下，才会紧紧地闭上双眼。

贴身的丝帛制衣被轻易划裂，姚琛感受喷到胸腹上的热气，心中沉沉地坠下去，等待死亡的降临。

可是那股热气却渐渐向下走去，逐渐逼近了他的私密部位。姚琛立刻睁开眼，焦急地去遮挡他的私处。

碍事的双手马上就被长长的尾巴卷起来拉开，姚琛脸色苍白，被金龙一点点地揭露他的秘密。

嗯？这个雄性人类，为什么在男性器的下面，还有女阴呢？

Yoroll抖抖耳朵，他记得自己变成人形时并不长这样，学过的知识里也从没教过人类有这样的身体结构。

但是特例确实就在他眼前出现了，而且雌性的气息也确实是从这里散发出来的。

“呃……呜……”

轻微的啜泣声响起，Yoroll抬起头，发现姚琛挡住脸哭了起来。

这么害羞的吗？Yoroll很诧异，他觉得这个人类实在是太特殊了，与他以前认知中的人类简直都不是一个物种。

可是害羞我也不会停下的。Yoroll愉快地想，我真是太幸运了，初次发情竟然有雌性自己送上门来，都不用我去找的，那我当然要好好享受啊。

于是啜泣声马上就被拔高的呻吟声打断。

“不要，不要……快停下来……”

分叉的舌尖在阴唇上盘旋，甜美诱人的气息令Yoroll沉醉，他顺着阴唇的缝隙从上方舔进去，先触到了一个柔软的小肉豆。

“啊啊——”

姚琛的腰骤然一弹，Yoroll知道，这里是女阴上名为阴蒂的位置。

好像很舒服的样子。Yoroll闻闻突然浓烈起来的甜香味，决定多舔一舔这里。

“嗯啊……不要……求求你……”

Yoroll用舌尖舔舐裹缠这颗越变越硬的小肉豆，听着上方偶尔混合着低叫的呻吟声，感觉姚琛的女阴越发得潮湿起来。

他用尾巴将姚琛的双手和左腿缠在一起，腾出右爪去拨开丰满的阴唇。粉红色的肉花在他眼前绽开，Yoroll咽了口口水，盯着潺潺流出透明汁液的肉花移不开眼。

好香哦……好美味的样子……

他伸出舌头，舔了一口酸甜的汁液，然后慢慢探进肉花狭窄的缝隙。

“噢……”

姚琛反仰着头，双手攥成拳。二十多年来，鲜少触碰的部位第一次被外物进入。内部被开启的酸涩感让他咬紧牙关，可肉壁被分叉的舌尖勾到的感觉又令他伸舌发出吟哦，细腰不停发颤。

越往后舌头探入的部分就越粗，姚琛的穴口被越撑越大，粗糙的舌苔磨得他发出哭喘，阴道被舔到又让他发出尖叫。

“不可以…求你了…啊啊……不要再…进去了……”

他感觉到金龙一直在吞饮他分泌的体液，金龙的涎水也顺着舌头灌进他的体内。姚琛羞耻到无地自容，几乎就想这么死掉。

可是陌生的感觉太缠人了，金龙的舌头搔得他骨头都在发痒，浑身燥热，连肘部和膝盖关节都泛起可爱的粉色。

姚琛蜷起脚趾，诡异的热度已经蒸腾进他的大脑，他快要无法思考了。

“哈嗯……噢……”

抗拒的声音渐渐消失，Yoroll转动竖瞳去瞧姚琛，发现他露出一脸快要融化的痴态，惊觉雄龙体液的催情效果，本应只对雌龙起效，但在姚琛身上也有效。

完全就是个雌性啊。

更多的涎液灌进姚琛的花穴，很快就将姚琛软化成不捆着手脚，也不会跑掉的温顺模样。

“啊……啊嗯……”

姚琛难受地抚触自己的小腹，皮层之下作乱的舌头，把他的内部和大脑都搅得天翻地覆。每一处肉壁都被粗糙的舌苔摩擦，让他的眼泪和口涎控制不住地流出来。

“呀啊！”

他猛地一个仰头，细长的眼睛瞠大，眸里都是惊惧。

最里面的地方被舔到了……

Yoroll舔舔那处像收紧的壶口一样，光滑细嫩的器官，他猜那是雌性人类的子宫。

好小，好窄。就算是最前端的舌尖，也只能探一点点进去。

他轻轻抖一下探入的舌尖，姚琛就踢蹬着双腿哭叫起来。

好痛！好奇怪……

大滴大滴的泪珠从姚琛眼中滚落，不可以被进入的器官被作弊地探开一点，只是那一点就差点让他发疯。

好像不能乱来。Yoroll从子宫中退出来，重新舔起会让姚琛发出甜腻尖叫的子宫口。这才刚开始，他可不想让这个人类这么快就疯掉。

他的半阴茎已经很硬了，开始考虑什么时候进入正题。

Yoroll摆动着舌头舔舐每一处或皱或滑的肉壁，把姚琛的腰也带得跟着摇晃。他的舌头摆到左边，姚琛的腰也晃到左边，摆到右边，就晃到右边。

舌尖旋转着摩擦刮蹭子宫口，姚琛就会尖叫着抱紧自己的小腹，花穴里噗噗噗地喷出大量甜蜜淫汁。

Yoroll抽出舌头，龙族长长的舌头带来的特殊口交已经让姚琛高潮了很多次。女阴的高潮和男性器的高潮似乎不太一样，可以连续不断地去，脑子都要坏掉的感觉让姚琛有些害怕。

在Yoroll打算插入时，他发现姚琛用于排泄的小洞因为刚刚的口交，也变得潮湿又淫糜。

这真是刚刚好！

他高兴得直甩尾巴，为了等下完整的快感，他决定再忍耐一下。

“嗯哦……你…你在舔哪里……啊……”

舌头一下子窜入后穴的感觉让姚琛瞬间清醒。

这太羞耻了！

后面的肉穴也没有被放过，这个认知击碎了姚琛仅存的自尊心，他又捂着脸低泣起来，可甜腻的叫声却不断从指缝间漏出。

后穴里有一处弱处会让他颤抖着腰，想要射精。好奇怪，明明也是被插入，这边却会让他的男性器有反应。

那个弱处被反复鞭笞，被细细的舌尖抽打，被粗厚的舌苔碾蹭，肠壁也被舌头反复刮擦，被左右摇晃着越撑越开。

“哈嗯……不……”

姚琛捂着脸呻吟，掌心下盖着的却是一脸淫糜。他的眉轻蹙着，凤眼中水波荡漾，眼下泪痣好似都闪着魅惑的光。

他的腿越叉越开，简直像在邀请着金龙。

漫长的前戏终于完结，Yoroll抽回舌头，发现姚琛已经彻底化成了一滩水。

那么现在，该轮到我舒服啦。


	2. 下

舌头抽出之后，金龙体液的催情效果完全显现了出来，空虚感开始烧灼姚琛的内部，两穴深处瘙痒难耐，内心也被不安充满。

想要被拥抱，想要被填满，想要金龙的精液安抚他身为雌性的需求。

姚琛像是被操纵了，满脑子都叫嚣着想要金龙插进来，重重地，深深地，满足他交配的欲望。

所以，当Yoroll将两根半阴茎从阴茎囊中释放出来时，就看到姚琛自己拉扯开两个穴口，嘴里吐出纯真又下流的词句。

“请你…插进来……插到里面来……”

如你所愿。

“咿——”

Yoroll抓住姚琛的大腿，比舌头大相当多的半阴茎慢慢碾进两个肉穴里，比女人的花穴要窄小的女穴和本不应该用于性交的后穴，被粗壮的阴茎同时撑开，两根阴茎在两穴中互相抢夺挤占人类体内本就不够大的空间。

姚琛咬着手指抽气，前后同时被插入太难为他了，内部被撑得过于大了，让他觉得内脏都被挤到移位。恐惧的泪水滚出眼眶，他盯着自己的小腹，那里渐渐被撑出诡异的凸起，好像随时都会坏掉。

可是姚琛不想停下来，他的大脑尖叫着警示自己这绝对是错的，再继续下去他一定会彻底堕落掉，可是肉体却一直饥渴地拉扯他的理智。

再多一点，再深一点，直到塞不进去为止，把淫荡的我弄坏吧。

“啪！”的一声响亮拍肉声，Yoroll的下腹重重地拍在姚琛的腿跟上。

“——”

姚琛的双手死死攥拳，身体反仰着攀上高潮，他被完全的插入撕碎了神志，双眼失神，喉咙失去喊叫和呼吸的能力。

他的子宫口和直肠尽头都被硕大的龟头狠狠撞上，两个肉穴都像坏掉一样，痉挛着渗出大量汁液。

疯狂绞缠的两穴把Yoroll嘬吸得爽极了，他畅快地发出低吼，用尾巴卷起姚琛的细腰，把姚琛从地上举到身前，准备开始掠夺。

尾巴将姚琛缓缓向上拉，两根粗硕的阴茎就拔出来一些，带出两圈涨得通红的穴肉，紧紧吸附在湿漉漉的阴茎上。

“啊——”

脱力的身体被狠狠拖下去，砸出有些恐怖的溅水声和拍击声，姚琛像是才找回呼吸，这一猛插让他重新发出声音。

“不……求、你……”

“让我……休息、休息一下……”

黏连的声音挤出姚琛的喉咙，他抱住卷在他腰上的龙尾，虚弱地扯开嘴角，露出一个温顺讨好的笑容，希望能激起金龙的同情心。

Yoroll偏偏脑袋，下腹缓慢扭摆，让阴茎在姚琛的两穴里画着圈晃动。

姚琛马上就呻吟着垂下头，淫糜地喘息发颤。他的内部被拉扯，子宫口和穴心被反复研磨，淅淅沥沥地滴水到两个龟头上，一副渴欲的样子。

他彻底被金龙看穿了。他的内心极度渴望交配，器官也完全准备好了，虽然体力缓不上来，但金龙似乎只打算让他保持着“活着”的状态就好。

被当做工具使用的感觉让姚琛有些难过，心里泛起酸意，金龙又开始拉拽着他的腰身猛插他的两个肉穴，姚琛不受控制地发出尖叫，委屈的眼泪也跟着掉出来。

酣畅淋漓的交配固然舒爽，可是交配对象一直咿咿呜呜地哭泣，让Yoroll心里有点郁闷。他只好停下抽插，把姚琛再拉近些，去瞧他低垂的脸。

哭得一塌糊涂呢，人类真的好能哭。

Yoroll舔掉姚琛脸上交错的泪迹，舔舔不断掉出眼泪的眼角，把姚琛舔得渐渐安静下来，只是轻轻抽噎。

姚琛缓缓抬起头，在金龙打算收回舌头时，张开嘴巴伸舌舔了一下他分叉的舌尖。

Yoroll浑身一激灵，被人类舔到舌头的感觉让他脑中一懵。这是一种很微妙的，他作为龙族传承的记忆中没有的触感。

不知道为什么，姚琛好像能感受到金龙困惑的情绪，他又舔一下金龙僵在半空中的舌头，用湿粘的声音给龙族解释这种特殊的行为。

“这个是…接吻……”

“因为在交配中没有什么意义…应该只有人类才会做吧……”

“如果你愿意和我接吻的话……我会…很开心。”

姚琛抚摸金龙的侧脸，从耳朵滑到下颌，看到金龙舒服地扬起头，他也不自觉露出微笑。

好奇怪，他莫名其妙地就对硬压着他交配的龙族产生了眷恋的情绪，想要和他亲近，想和他做些亲昵的行为。

果然，从踏进这个洞穴，见到这只金龙的瞬间，他就已经变得不对劲了。

Yoroll抖了下耳朵，伸舌舔舐姚琛的嘴角。他发现因为这个动作，姚琛的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，整个人的氛围也不像刚才那么伤感，就更受鼓舞地舔起他丰润的唇瓣。

人类柔软的舌头探出来迎接他，被他灵活的长舌缠住。Yoroll舔舐姚琛的口腔里面，扫过贝齿和滑腻的口腔内膜，在舔到上颚时，姚琛敏感得直发颤，两个肉穴也反射性地跟着收缩。

太舒服了！

Yoroll舔得更深，尾巴也动了起来，继续大开大阖地抽插。他像被温暖的阳光照射着，又像被泉水冲刷鳞片，或许他所经历过的最舒服的事情，也无法和一边和眼前的人类“接吻”一边和他交配相比较。

颤抖的甜蜜呻吟又响了起来，Yoroll兴奋极了，他的下腹晃动得更激烈，阴茎在两个又湿又紧的肉穴中进进出出，动作间溅出更多的水液。

“咳咳……”

姚琛被Yoroll舔到嗓子眼了，他咳嗽几声，眼圈都跟着发红。对接吻还不熟悉的金龙并不知道吻应该在哪里停止，他只觉得人类温暖湿润的嘴巴好舒服，他想要一直舔下去。

姚琛揽住金龙的脖子，闭上眼，任由金龙继续探索他的口腔，偶尔舔到喉咙口会让他条件反射的干呕，眼角滑下生理性泪水，但他并没有抗拒。

腹中的快感已经让他无力拒绝金龙的任何行为了，他两个肉穴里所有的皱褶都被粗大的阴茎抻平，每一处敏感点都被重重碾压。

龙族的力量太强大了，对Yoroll来说惬意的交配几乎能把姚琛干散架，姚琛的子宫口和穴心被撞到麻木，变成了只会感受快感的淫荡器官。

“唔唔——”

姚琛突然翻着白眼，喉间溢出闷叫。他的男性器和女穴同时高潮了，两边都喷出乳白的淫液，浇在金龙的下腹和插在女穴里的龟头上，两穴也抽颤不止，同时绞紧插拔的阴茎。

Yoroll稍微用些力，两个脆弱又淫乱的肉穴就又被他撞开，被他强硬地狠狠摩擦。姚琛哭泣着拍打金龙，可正在兴头上的金龙哪里理他，上面舔个不停，下面插得更凶。

他难受地抱住腹部，可是这样又压迫到了表皮，让花穴肉壁和里面抽动的阴茎压得更紧，一下子又把他的花穴送上了更为狂乱的高潮。

姚琛崩溃地叫出来，他的后穴还在高潮的余韵中，花穴却紧跟着第二次高潮了，两边不对等的快感快要把他逼疯。他的双腿难耐地往一块夹，可是Yoroll马上就又把他的双腿分开，强迫他承受一波一波不间断的快感。

要坏掉了！脑子要变得奇怪了——

姚琛痛苦地抓挠自己的小腹，却只徒劳无功地获得了更多快感。他的子宫口和穴心要被撞烂了，淫汁淫液疯狂倾泻，两个肉穴只会“咕啵咕啵”地吞食金龙的阴茎。

花穴连续不断地高潮，后穴的快感也越积越多，姚琛终于又被干到失神，四肢无力地垂下，像个玩偶一样，只会被动地接受交配。

Yoroll低吼着加快抽插的速度，他的精囊膨胀起来，向阴茎输送年轻龙族强而有力的精子，绝对能让雌性为他产下最健康强壮的幼崽。

他猛地将姚琛的阴部按在他的下腹，两根阴茎一下捅到阴道和肠道的最深处，激烈亲吻子宫口和穴心，抵着那两处射出大量浓厚的精液。

“噢……”

姚琛发出濒死般的呻吟，龙族的精液实在是太多了，一股一股的不停射进他的子宫。前面和后面都装不下了，就“噗噗”的向外喷溅出来，下流到了极点。

姚琛的两个肉穴又再次高潮了，他眼睛上翻，性器顶端无力地流出白精，全身的抽颤根本停不下来。他的思维融化成了一滩浆糊，粘稠而淫糜，再也无法思考任何东西。

Yoroll将阴茎缓缓抽出，大量的精液“哗哗”地漏出来。他舔舔姚琛汗湿的脸颊，发现快要昏过去的人类身上出现了一些变化。

一小团一小团浅金色的鳞片在姚琛身上各处浮现，像极了生活在海中的人鱼，上半身会零星散布一些鱼鳞。

但Yoroll看得出，姚琛身上的这些是金龙的龙鳞。

他想起姚琛刚来时提到过的血脉指引，开始怀疑起姚琛的家族里是不是有人曾和金龙结合过，才让他拥有一部分金龙的血统。

如果真是这么回事的话，那或许是因为两种血统的融合，让他既是人类男性，又是龙族女性，他的男儿身上才会拥有女阴，周身才会有雌性金龙的气味。

Yoroll简直要佩服自己聪明的大脑，这么复杂的内情他都能推理出来，不愧是最智慧最渊博的金龙！

他瞧瞧还在快感的漩涡中回不过神的姚琛，他的右眼眼周浮现出了一圈浅金色龙鳞，Yoroll觉得这样的姚琛又漂亮又魅惑。

他很喜欢姚琛，而且既然姚琛也有金龙的血统，说不定真的可以为他产下幼崽。想到这，Yoroll抱着姚琛飞回他的金币毯席，将他安放在上面。

从现在起，姚琛就是他的龙财中不可或缺的一部分，谁都不能把姚琛从他的身边抢走。

发情期还很长，只交配一次肯定是不够的，他还要多射些精液给姚琛，好让他早点给自己生蛋。

“颜齐，我买好东西了，我们走吧。”

姚琛走向身着金色长袍的青年，他之前去杂货铺补充药剂了，让张颜齐在旁边的酒馆等他。

刚才还在交头接耳的人认得他浅金色的铠甲，发现他就是那个年纪轻轻就拥有一匹金龙的龙骑士，忍不住想上前搭话。

但他们刚想站起来，一股强大的威压就把他们压趴到了地上，直到龙骑士和青年走出酒馆，看不到影子，威压才消失。

“怎么了？火气这么大。”

姚琛拉着张颜齐的手，温柔地歪头看他。

“没什么。你刚才买了什么，快给我看看！”

“好，好。”

金龙和他的龙骑士确实不是以血契结缘的，但他们的结合远比血契更紧密。龙骑士既是金龙的龙财，又是金龙终生的伴侣，他们之间的羁绊，将横亘两者的生命，跨越死亡的距离，持续到永远。

那么，龙蛋，到底生没生呀？


	3. 番外 生蛋了呀

在共度一次发情期后，选择人类做长期伴侣，简直是再正常不过的事情。人类不受季节限制的性欲，对发情期频繁而又漫长的龙族来说，实在是便利极了。

如果愿意的话，甚至可以与人类展开一段恋情。人类的性欲总是与爱欲连接在一起，温存过后的眷恋也好，眷恋凝结成的爱意也好，接受爱慕对高贵的龙族来说从来不是需要考虑的事。

况且，相比于绝大多数物种，人类实在是太温柔多情了，这使得与人类相恋可以成为龙族漫长生命中非常美妙的一段经历。

得到龙族的垂青是容易的，那得到龙族的爱与承诺呢？却几乎是不可能的事。寿数的差异，就是横亘在两者间不可逾越的沟壑。

哪怕是与龙族结下血契的龙骑士，最长寿命也不过被延长到了二三百年，怎么能保证百年后龙族还会爱着你呢？他还会拥有新的伴侣，甚至也许会拥有新的龙骑士。

尽管姚琛同时还有金龙的血统，能活上多久尚未可知，他也从未妄想过张颜齐能给他一个誓言。

姚琛的家族是与金龙结缘过的世家大族，从小学习到的知识告诉他，龙族是冷漠且向往自由的，向伴侣许诺永恒，是非常极端且反常的情况。

所以，当张颜齐说愿意用灵魂向他起誓，选择他作为永远的伴侣时，姚琛整个人都呆住了。

那时候他们结为搭档不过也就五年，虽然对姚琛来说，确实到了选择未来伴侣的年龄，可张颜齐不过才是只刚成年的龙，正常来说，连定下长期配偶都是半个世纪后才需要去考虑的事。

“你是不是太着急了？你真的考虑清楚了吗？”

这竟是姚琛回过神来后的第一反应，他被震惊到混乱，思维被有关龙族的知识和张颜齐涉世未深占据，全然不敢相信龙族说这话时的认真程度。

“考虑清楚了啊，我还特意去请教了和你家结缘的那位前辈呢。”

张颜齐笑得很开朗，拉着姚琛说起了他的拜访经历。他说那位前辈已经是上古龙啦，和姚琛家结缘已经是六百多年前的事了，而且前辈和他的龙骑士确实是伴侣哦，金龙的血统就是从那时混入的。

前辈告诉他，和伴侣结下灵魂契约后，可以把寿命分给伴侣，虽然人类可以接受的上限不高，但是姚琛有金龙血统，肯定可以和他在一起更久的。

张颜齐笑着说前辈很支持他这样做，因为能将感情维系这么久的种族，几乎就只有人类了，如果他的人类爱他的话，这会是非常美好的决定。

说到这，他像是突然反应过来了，连忙问姚琛不会是不愿意吧。他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着姚琛，紧张得龙尾都要冒出来拍打地面了，没成想姚琛却被他盯得哭了起来。

完了完了，他真的不愿意。

张颜齐心里凉透了，像小时候被父亲丢到冰窟窿里历练一样，情绪掉到了谷底，还爬都爬不上来。

他想抱抱哭得惨兮兮的龙骑士，可一想起龙骑士并没有很爱他，刚伸出去的手又不知道该怎么放了。

“姚琛……不要哭啦……”

不愿意也没有关系啊，我又不会强求你……

张颜齐深深地叹口气，如果现在是龙身的话，他大概整只龙都要难过得缩成一团了。

“嗯？”

僵在半空中的手被握住，张颜齐抬起头，看到姚琛抽噎着把他的手拉到脸边，一下一下的蹭着。

“我愿意……”姚琛哽咽着说，泪水滚到张颜齐的手上，把他的心重新点燃，“我愿意和你永远在一起……”

“我只是……没想到你会愿意……”

他说着说着又捂住脸大哭起来，显然是还没从龙族给他的冲击中缓过来。张颜齐终于抱住了龙骑士，虽然他完全不知所措，只想到了学着人类哄人类幼崽的方式，抱着姚琛摇晃。

傻傻的做法让龙骑士破涕为笑，他捧着金龙的脸，对着金龙猫咪一样的唇深深吻下去，金龙的世界里顿时就开满了小花花。

自那之后，张颜齐觉得自己好像被光明神眷顾了一样，每一天都过得好幸福，而在某次发情期后，姚琛又给了他更大的惊喜。

属于新生命的气息，在一个阳光温暖的冬日，降临在了两人的卧房里。

那天，金龙绕着龙骑士转了一圈又一圈，捧着脸深呼吸，眼里都是小星星。龙骑士就温柔地笑着，宠溺地看着他，被他转晕了就把金龙搂进怀里，听金龙高兴得直欢呼。

金龙从受精卵长到小龙崽破壳而出，大概需要将近两年的时间，但母体在经历孵化期的四分之一的时间之后就可以将龙蛋产下。将近六个月的时间里，张颜齐看着姚琛的肚子慢慢大起来，在高兴之余，他还渐渐地有点慌。

看腹部隆起的高度就知道，姚琛绝对不止给他怀了一颗蛋，虽然本来也是多颗比较正常，但作为最强且体型最大的金属龙，金龙的蛋刚生下来时可是比鸵鸟蛋还要大一点啊，姚琛的那里那么小，想生下来肯定会很辛苦吧……

于是，明明快到生产期了，张颜齐却看起来越发愁苦，直到姚琛忍不住问他，他才把他的担忧说出来。

“不要担心。”姚琛噗嗤一笑，“正常来讲，人类怀孕要有我的肚子的两倍大呢。而且生蛋肯定比生小孩要容易啊。”

他低头抚摸起小腹，笑得春风和煦，张颜齐在他对面被这笑容闪到，忍不住感叹姚琛看起来好有母性光辉啊，他都差点以为他在伴侣头上看到圣母光环了……

不久后，那一天终于来了。

“设好禁制，准备好火焰，生下来的蛋马上放进火里，还有，还有……”

张颜齐在洞口转来转去，回忆着他从母亲和前辈那里取来的经，可惜，因为他太紧张，实在是有些东西想不起来了。

龙蛋太珍贵了，为了不被人觊觎，张颜齐只能带着姚琛回他的巢穴生产。他开始后悔为什么当初不说服姚琛，叫姚琛的母亲来帮忙，雌龙生蛋完全不用雄龙操心，可是人类不行，而他完全不懂接生这回事啊。

张颜齐懊恼地抱头蹲下，姚琛的自尊心太强了，他不能接受自己双性的身份被家族以外的人知道，更不要说生产这种只有女性才能做到的事，他是万万不愿意让别人看见的，哪怕是自己的父母。

“颜齐，过来吧，注意事项你刚进来时就念着做过一遍了。”

姚琛呼唤蹲在远处的呆呆龙，想不通明明自己都不怎么紧张，怎么伴侣反而紧张得快吐了。

他正倚在金龙的金币堆上，裹着张颜齐用他刚破蛋时的幼鳞做的金衣，舒舒服服地坐着。

姚琛是真的一点事情都没有，和张颜齐成为搭档和伴侣后，他身上金龙的力量也在一点点苏醒，况且他和张颜齐的力量相连，身体强度比一般人类强太多，根本不用担心什么。

如果一定要说有什么好在意的话，姚琛只觉得有些害臊。要用自己羞于启齿的器官生产，这绝对是他以前从没有想过的，但在和张颜齐结为伴侣后，他也渐渐做好了准备。

反、反正就是生几颗蛋嘛，闭着眼睛生就是了……

空气中龙崽的味道变重的那一刻，张颜齐立刻蹿回了姚琛身边，湿润微粘的液体也刚好涌出姚琛的女穴。

姚琛惊呼一声抓住了张颜齐的手，却发现金龙手抖得厉害，抬眼一看他竟然慌得都要把金币往嘴里塞了。

“没事的，没事的。”

生蛋的这方反倒安慰起了不是生蛋的那一方，姚琛有点想笑，但小腹里闪过的微妙感觉让他忽然低喘一声。

“怎么了怎么了！很痛吗！”

张颜齐动都不敢动，盯着姚琛的脸焦急询问，终于还是忍不住抓过两枚金币嘎噔嘎噔的嚼两下咽了，他真的需要找个方式压压惊。

“不痛……嘶…有一点，但主要不是痛……”

姚琛努力描述自己的感觉，越说声音却越小，脸也渐渐红了起来。

这感觉，有点不妙啊……

他咬唇忍耐快要冲出嘴巴的呻吟，裹在金衣里的身体都开始泛红。明明是伟大的生产时刻，怎么他不但不怎么觉得痛，反而还……特别爽呢……

他不把话说全了，可把金龙急坏了，他还以为姚琛咬着嘴巴是因为疼，连忙绕到姚琛的腿间去看情况，还把自己的手指插到龙骑士的嘴里，想让他疼就咬自己。

没想到，他刚把姚琛的嘴巴撬开，一串黏连的呻吟声就溢了出来。

“……诶？”

姚琛的脸顿时爆红，淡金色龙鳞都因为他起伏的情绪冒了出来，他捂住脸不好意思看呆住的金龙，嘴巴却还是老实地冒出高吟低喘。

涌出花穴的液体变得更多，姚琛向后仰着头，腰不断往前送，身体颤得不行。他感觉第一颗蛋的尖端已经滑出子宫了，子宫口被越撑越大，敏感的神经慢慢感受到压迫。

张颜齐反应过来姚琛并不是疼的，伴侣越来越激烈的喘息让他忍不住咽了口口水。他拂开姚琛遮着脸的手，看到姚琛露出了只有和他做爱时才会露出的雌性的脸。

“姚琛？你还好吗？”

金龙捞起姚琛的腰，让他的腰身能顺利撑起来。子宫口被压迫的感觉让姚琛一点力气都没了，只能咬着手指抑制叫声。他感到张颜齐的身体传来的热度，内心更加羞愧了。

生个蛋却让两个人都兴奋起来了，这叫什么事啊……

“啊……”

龙蛋前端偏窄的地方已经滑了出来，现在轮到中间最宽的地方了。

姚琛抓紧金衣尖叫，混合着酸痛的剧烈快感快要把他逼疯了。子宫口被撑到最大，密布神经的地方被强行扩开，姚琛再也受不住了，一下扑进张颜齐怀里，环着他的脖子跪坐着，企图让蛋受重力的影响快些滑出来。

生个蛋搞得这么色兮兮的，张颜齐本来就被他撩拨得蠢蠢欲动，现在又直接投怀送抱，苦苦忍耐的金龙最终还是忍不下去了。

“哈啊……”

耳廓被金龙含进嘴里细细地舔舐，姚琛浑身发颤，如果不是金龙捞着他的腰，他肯定会膝盖一软直接倒下去。

“姚琛……”

金龙沙哑的声音好像直接在姚琛的脑子里响起来，混合着“吧嗒吧嗒”的水声，让姚琛本就虚软潮湿的花穴渗出了更多汁水。

“告诉我，你现在是什么感觉……”

咒语一般的话蛊惑了姚琛，他张开嘴，嫩红的舌尖探出口腔。

“舒服……好舒服啊……”

吮吻的湿润声响钻进耳里，姚琛环着张颜齐的手臂收紧，脸上的表情像是要融化了。

“子宫口…又痛，又很爽……脑袋要化掉了……”

金龙的尾巴冒出来，代替双手捞住姚琛的腰，空出来的手则顺着姚琛的腰身向下，一前一后探向了暧昧的区域。

“子宫的感觉太强烈的话，我来帮你分散注意力吧。”

“呀啊！”

阴蒂和后穴中的腺体被同时袭击，姚琛甩着头尖叫，挣扎着要从张颜齐的怀中出来。

“不行、啊啊！…太……唔！”

粘哒哒的体液交换声打断了姚琛的话，金龙缠住他的舌头亲吻，一瞬间就把他反抗的意识消磨了。接吻真的太舒服了，只要唇舌贴在一起，姚琛就什么都想不了了。

阴蒂被金龙用两指捻住揉搓，逐渐从柔软的小粒勃起成一颗小肉芽，色情地凸出来，被指节夹住前后摩擦。

激烈的快感让姚琛忍不住逃避，哭泣着向后缩腰，可后穴里电击般的刺激又将他压了回来。腺体被张颜齐的指腹快速碾按，姚琛崩溃地尖叫，浑身僵住泄了出来。

大量水液从姚琛的花穴喷出，因为过强的刺激，他竟然潮喷了。冲坏感官的高潮让他陷入短暂失神，而在这个当口，第一颗蛋刚好在他放松时顺着阴道滑了出来。

“噢……”

子宫口突然空下来，姚琛脱力地向下滑，歪在张颜齐怀里。他出了很多汗，下身一片湿滑，汁液把他的大腿小腿都沾湿，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，又可怜又色情。

张颜齐一甩尾巴把蛋丢进了他一早就喷出的明火里，金龙的蛋非常坚硬，不需要担心会摔碎，而刚产下的蛋需要在亲代的火焰中吸收营养，以此来唤醒自行生长的意识。

张颜齐马上把尾巴缠回了姚琛的腰上，伴侣正因为高潮虚脱，作为父亲，他当然需要帮助剩下的龙蛋脱出母体。

他把姚琛拉起来转个身，让他趴在自己身上，自己也顺势躺下，龙骑士还流着湿液的花穴就刚好对着他的嘴。

龙舌伸进子宫口的那刻，姚琛猛地吸气，他从潮喷的快感中迅速回过神来，感觉到金龙的舌尖正在他被撑开的子宫里探索。

不可以……

姚琛很想大喊出来，可是子宫被入侵的危险感让他不敢动弹，只能软着身子掉眼泪，被可怕的感觉刺激得牙床泛酸。

“呃……”

第二颗蛋被金龙用舌头拖到了子宫口，他的舌头较细较薄的前端缠绕在龙蛋上，企图就这么把蛋拉出姚琛的子宫。

突然响起的啜泣声让张颜齐一愣，他以为自己弄痛姚琛了，赶忙把舌头抽了回来，没想到快速抽回的动作，让舌头狠狠摩擦到了姚琛的子宫口。啜泣声戛然而止，取而代之的，是汹涌而出的水液喷了他一嘴，连他的下巴都被淋湿了。

姚琛趴在张颜齐的大腿上，浑身发颤，他的眼睛上翻，舌头探出嘴巴，“哈嗯哈嗯”的发出甜腻喘息。他被好心帮忙的伴侣迅速推上了第二次高潮，甚至又潮吹了，脑子都要被连续的恐怖快感烧坏。

第二颗蛋也乖乖地被母体冲了出来，张颜齐舔舔嘴角，把姚琛喷出的腥甜液体都舔进嘴里。他顺着姚琛被扩开的阴道往里瞧，小小的花穴里面，嫣红的穴肉不停抖颤，尽头的子宫口在缓缓翕张。

他刚才探到里面还剩一颗蛋，应该是最后一颗，也最大，但他不太确定应不应该继续帮姚琛。他好像搞砸了，姚琛看起来比刚才更虚弱了。

“姚琛？你还要我帮你吗？”

张颜齐保证这绝对是出于善意的询问，至于为什么没忍住抓着姚琛的屁股揉了几下，完全是因为姚琛弱弱的疑问声太色气了！

姚琛被他揉捏得更混乱了，他简直都要想不起来自己还在生蛋，脑袋因为连续两次潮吹变得好奇怪。而且，他的胸口也涨涨的。

人类在孕期就会开始分泌乳汁，而姚琛介于龙族和人类之间，哺乳期显然也没有配合小龙崽出生的时间，而是提前了很久很久，在生产的时候就来临了。

奶香味吸引到了金龙，他把姚琛抱回金币堆让他仰躺着，隔着金衣都能看到龙骑士胸口上泌出的奶汁。

“咕咚”

咽口水的声音过于明显了，张颜齐在心里说服自己，反正龙崽们还有很久才出生，这段时间里，就让爸爸来替他们喝掉妈妈的奶吧。

第三颗蛋用了多久才生下来的，姚琛已经想不起来了，他只记得自己一直在和张颜齐做爱，做到子宫都微微下垂，子宫口被捅到大张，第三颗蛋很顺利就滑出来了。

他的乳尖被吸得肿肿的，连着好几天都只能穿着柔韧的金衣，穿其他衣服都会把胸口磨得很痛。

漫长的哺乳期里，姚琛只喂了张颜齐这一只不需要喝母乳的大金龙，而且每次做爱都会喷奶，无论经历多少次，姚琛都觉得这实在是太羞耻了。

这让他打定主意，近十年内都不要再怀孕了。

龙骑士说到做到。

可是，被丢在洞外自己玩的三只小龙说，爸爸妈妈发情期从不避孕啊。

他们笃定地点点头，大概很快就会有新的弟弟妹妹了吧。


End file.
